the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Republic Polytechnic
Republic Polytechnic (Abbreviation: RP) is a tertiary institution located in Singapore. It was the first school system in Singapore to use Problem-based learning (PBL) pedagogy for all its diplomas.The Sunday Times: Education, Republic Polytechnic SingaporeChannel News Asia: Republic Polytechnic Sees its Fifth and Largest Batch of Graduates As an industry-oriented alternative to a broader based high school education, polytechnic graduates in Singapore are sought after for work or many continue to complete university degrees. In contrast to polytechnics in the United States and UK, polytechnics in Singapore admit majority of their students after middle school (secondary school), which is after 10 years of formal education. Diplomas in a specialized area of study, for example Biomedical Science, are awarded after completing 3 years of studies. RP's project team began operating in the premises of Data Storage Institute,Ministry of Education: Speech by Mr S Iswaran, Senior Minister of State, Ministry of Trade and Industry and Ministry of Education, at the 1st Session of the 5th Graduation Ceremony of Republic Polytechnic National University of Singapore in January 2002. On 1 July 2002, it shifted into Tanglin Campus which was previously occupied by the Ministry of Education, Singapore. It opened its doors to the first intake of students in 2003 before moving to the current Woodlands campus in 2007. Campus On 31 July 2007, RP's Woodlands campus was officially opened by Singapore's Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong.Official Opening Ceremony of Republic Polytechnic The campus was designed by Japanese architect, Fumihiko MakiMaki and Associates: Architecture and Planning and DP Architects. Completed in 2006, the new campus is able to cater 13,000 students. It is conceived as a campus with a central nucleus which contains 11 learning Pods (8-9 storeys high) which are unified by 2 elliptical decks of common facilities, namely The Lawn and The Agora.BECA: Republic Polyechnic, Teaching Environment with Added Energy Efficiency Also known as a Paperless Campus, RP's Woodlands campus is backed by IT-supported network for both academic and administrative functions.WOW Vision: Republic Polytechnic Singapore, A Campus-wide Wireless SolutionHardwareZone.xom: SingNet launches Wireless Campus Trial for Republic Polytechnic It employs state-of-the-art technology, through its solid wireless IT infrastructure supported by a comprehensive hardware-software system. In line with its green approach, environmentally friendly features such as fritted glasses, flooring made from recycled nylon and tyres, and sunshade louvres were integrated in the building design.Green Journey without End Replacing the conventional air-conditioning system, the campus is equipped with tanks containing chilled water, which are recharged at night using low tariff electricity. This significantly reduces overall electric consumption.BECA: Republic Polyechnic, Teaching Environment with Added Energy Efficiency In 2008, RP earned the ASEAN Best Practices for Energy Efficient Buildings Competition under the New and Existing Buildings category.Singapore Bags 5 ASEAN Energy Awards BCA.gov.sg: Singapore Bags 5 ASEAN Energy Awards While in November 2009, RP was awarded the Green Office Label under Project Eco-Office by the Singapore Environment Council. The Green Office Label (2001-2011) reaffirms RP as an environmentally friendly work place.Singapore Environment Council: Project Eco-officePast Eco Action Day RP was later honoured with the President*s Design Award in 2010.DesignSingapore.org: President*s Design Award 2009 The campus was also the first to win the First-ever Singapore Green Mark Plantinum award for its eco friendly design.World Architecture News: First ever Singapore Green Mark Platinum Award Awarded to Innovative Green Campus Schools and centres RP partners with local and overseas universities for advanced standing arrangements for its diploma programmes. Graduates who are interested in continuing their education overseas typically can obtain up to 1.0 - 1.5 years exemptions from a degree programme.Republic Polytechnic: Advancement Pathways As of 2015, RP has 7 schools and 2 academic centres and offers 42 full-time diplomas that train its students to be industry-ready upon graduation:Ministry of Education, Singapore: Post-secondary EducationGovMonitor: Singapore Outlines Importance Of Polytechnic Education *School of Applied Science (SAS) *School of Engineering (SEG) *School of Hospitality (SOH) *School of Infocomm (SOI) *School of Sports, Health and Leisure (SHL) *School of Technology for the Arts (STA) *School of Management and Communication (SMC) *Academy for Continuing Education @RP (Continuing Education and Training) *Centre for Educational Development (CED) RP believes in maximising students’ learning experience and has designed its curriculum to inculcate critical thinking, communications and problem-solving skills through its Problem-based Learning (PBL) pedagogy. Students are given problem statements in class, which are often presented in real world contexts related to their modules or their diploma programmes. Working in teams, students will explore, analyse, and develop a solution or a response to the problem statement. In the process, RP students need to draw on their prior knowledge, integrate new knowledge and skills and apply their collective know-how in order to meet the requirements of the problem statement to tackle the issues. Such highly contextualised and authentic learning experience therefore enables students to acquire and internalise a range of cognitive competencies and industry-ready skills, and stand them in good stead when they transit to the workforce upon graduation. RP regularly review the breadth and depth of its curriculum to keep abreast of industry developments. With effect from Academic Year 2016, RP will be introducing the following new diploma - Diploma in Engineering Design with Business, School of Engineering Achievements of Stanford University, President, International Foundation of Robotics Research.]] * RP School of Applied Science partnered National University of Singapore in 2009 to launch a revolutionary project that "coaxes silkworms to spin high-strength silk fibres" that are stronger than kevlarThe Straits Times: Silk so Strong you Can Turn it into Bullet-proof VestsNUS Enterprise: Creating "Super" Silk * A team of Diploma in Biomedical Engineering students from School of Engineering developed possibly the world's first iPhone-based portable brain control systemChannel News Asia: RP Develops iPhone-based Portable Brain Control System * The team which developed the iPhone based portable brain control system won the Institution of Engineers Singapore (IES) Design 2011 Gold Award.Polytechnic Shines at IES Design 2011 Republic Polytechnic Shines at IES Design 2011 They will represent Singapore in the 5th International Convention on Rehabilitation Engineering and Assistive Technology (I-CREATe) in Bangkok, Thailand.I-CREATe: Bangkok, Thailand *RP School of Hospitality opened a $2 million restaurant training laboratory, Oliva, which is fully manned by RP's hospitality students.The Straits Times: Republic Poly Opens Campus Restaurant Run by Students * RP School of Sports Health and Leisure developed a high-tech test of balance and stabilityChannel News Asia: Ice Queen Michelle Kwan Tests her Balance at Republic PolyTODAY online: Michelle Kwan Tries Out 'Wobble Board' - Republic Poly Balance Test Set to Feature at Coming Sports Institute * RP School of Engineering clinched medals from three categories in the 17th Singapore Robotic Games.Singapore Robotic GamesChannelNewsAsia: Republic Poly's underwater robots take top spots in competitionRP: Republic Polytechnic Makes a Clean Sweep of Medals in Autonomous Underwater Robotic category at Singapore Robotic Games 2010 Industry collaborations On 26 January 2011, RP partnered with the integrated resort, Resorts World Sentosa (RWS). Top performers from RP School of Hospitality will be selected to participate in a specialisation track in Theme Park and Attraction Management.CasinoSingapore.sg: Republic Polytechnic & RWS team up on theme park management programmenewsXinMsn: Republic Poly teams with Resorts World on theme park & attraction management programmeTimeDirectories.com: Resorts World to offer training, internship, jobs to poly students RP and EON Reality, on 16 November 2010, signed a Memorandum of Understanding. The collaboration aims to expand the Interactive Digital Media (IDM) industry through student internship programmes, academic module development, laboratory research and more. Marina Bay Sands and RP signed a Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) on 9 September 2010.MarinaBaySands: Marina Bay Sands announces scholarships for Ten Republic Polytechnic students On 27 July 2010, International Business Machines (IBM) and RP, signed an agreement that makes the institution the first IBM Authorised Training Partner in ASEAN to offer professional certification and training on mainframe technology in Singapore and the region.IBM.com: IBM and Republic Polytechnic to Groom Mainframe Professionals in ASEANConvergenceAsia: IBM and Republic Poly to groom mainframe professionals To facilitate and support the growth of the sports industry, and to enhance the capability and professionalism of stakeholders in the industry, RP signed a Memorandum of Understanding with Singapore Sports Council on 13 May 2010.ChannelNewsAsia: Republic Poly, S'pore Sports Council to develop sports professionalsRedSports.sg : Republic Poly and Singapore Sports Council sign MOU to develop sports professionals On 28 April 2010, RP signed a Memorandum of Understanding with High Tech Computer Asia Pacific Pte. Ltd (HTC) in which they will collaborate to train RP students in mobile application technology.Asiaone: HTC to train poly students in mobile apps technology Notable Alumni * Tabitha Nauser - 2nd Runner-up, Singapore Idol (Season 3, 2009) * Michelle S. Ng - 1st Runner-up, The Amazing Race Asia (Season 4, 2010) * Benjamin Kheng - Member of The Sam Willows pop band Publications *Journey@RP *Rapport *Reflections on PBL (Problem-based Learning) *Office of Student and Graduate Affairs Newsletter References Category:General articles